


Grape Bubblegum

by somnolentblue



Series: Skittles [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I bet Parker sells more balloons than you," Eliot said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grape Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jassy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jassy).



> Feedback is love, and concrit is welcomed.  
> Written for jassy as part of help_haiti's Lightning Round:V-gift Boogaloo. She prompted me with "Parker/Eliot/Hardison, purple." I hope you enjoy!

"I bet Parker sells more balloons than you," Eliot said as they were filling balloons with helium.

"Nuh-uh, not gonna happen. She's over there in black on black and combat boots-"

"Doc Martens," Parker interjected, "I only wear the combat boots when we're playing cop and robbers; they add verisimilitude when I strip search you two."

Alec grinned when he heard Nate stumble over his bullshit to the mark through his earbud. Sophie smoothly picked up the discussion, and Alec mentally added a point to the "Freaked Out Nate" tally. The record was five times in an hour, but he was sure that, if they tried, they could surpass it by the end of the month.

"You know, for true verisimilitude you'd have to break out the latex," he pointed out.

Parker rolled her eyes, and Nate made a little choking sound. Score one for Hardison.

"Fine, Docs," he continued, "looking like a walking stranger danger ad, combining the dangers of the unknown adult with the dangers of the seductive goth lifestyle. I, in contrast, am dressed like a legitimate employee of this fine establishment and, therefore, will be given money in exchange for my balloons instead of striking the fear of unmentionable piercings into the hearts of parents everywhere."

"Hardison, you're wearing shorts with yellow and white stripes and a pink shirt with a smiley face on it. I think the parents will flee to Parker's monochromism in defense of their own eyes."

"It's the official uniform," Alec protested. "I'm blending in, doing my job, selling balloons, looking for Mrs. Kerpinke."

"Still, I bet Parker's going to sell more balloons than you. Look, hers are purple, she has a strategy."

"Really?" Alec said skeptically. "What strategy involves wearing black in the middle of the afternoon in Florida and picking out all the purple balloons?"

"Kids like grape bubblegum," Parker offered. Wary of the forthcoming Parker-logic, Alec nodded. Parker-logic had only a passing acquaintance with Earth-logic, but it always seem to win.

"Grape bubblegum is purple, these balloons are purple, ergo kids will like these balloons."

"See, strategy," Eliot said. "So, what are you going to forfeit?"

"Hey, I haven't accepted this wager yet!" Alec protested. At Eliot's disbelieving look, he sighed and acknowledged the inevitable. "Fine. But when I win, I want a massage, full body, and you use that oil you keep under the cabinet."

"That shit? But it reeks."

"I like it and you'll live."

"Especially since I'm not going to have to use it. When I win, I want-"

Parker came over and stared at them. "I get dibs," she said.

"You're not betting, therefore you can't get dibs," Alec protested. He could feel his doom approaching.

"You're discussing my performance, so I get dibs." She smiled at them both, kissed their noses, and then bounced off.

Eliot looked at Alec. "Did we miss something?"

"Twenty pounds of crazy, man, twenty pounds."

Eliot shrugged, gave Alec the last of his balloons and a manly thump, and then wandered off into the park to taunt Kerpinke's security. Alec adjusted the sun visor he was wearing (bright green, also with an emblazoned smiley face - Alec knew he was going to have nightmares about being imprisoned by Joe Boxer) and sallied forth himself.

After all, he had a bet to win, and Parker's dibs probably meant that that massage was more important than ever.


End file.
